Surprise Visit
by PrettyLittleLiarsVampireDiarie
Summary: Aria surprises Ezra late at night at his apartment. I wrote this many months ago, first fan fix


"Aria hey what are you doing here this late" said Ezra as aria entered his apartment at 11 pm Friday night.

"I missed you" was all that aria said before attacking Ezra's lips with hers. They kissed passionately for a few minutes. As the kiss progressed it became more and more heated. Aria groaned into Ezra's mouth, granting him access to hers. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and began to explore. They were fighting for dominance as aria Let go of Ezra's face and moved her hand to his shoulder. She massaged his shoulder briefly before pushing off his already open dress shirt. She then ran her hands down his now bare chest until they reached his belt buckle. When her hands reached the buckle it signed to Ezra where things were going and gave him permission to move his hands from her hips to the back of her dress, until he reached the zipper of her black and pink dress. As she began to unbuckle his belt, he slowly unzipped her dress. When the dress had been fully unzipped, Ezra's pants were belt-less and unbuttoned. Aria slowly unzipped the zipper of Ezra's pants, before pushing them off his hips and letting them fall into a crumple on the floor. Ezra stepped away from the kiss, making a disgruntled groan escape from arias pink, full, and swollen lips. Ezra stepped out of his dress pants before letting his hand fall to the hem of arias dress. He then pulled it over arias head, to reveal black lacy, less than appropriate lingerie. A groan emitted from Ezra's lips at the sight if his 17 year old girlfriend standing in the middle of his apartment wearing 'that'. However he was not allowed to ogle her pristine body very Long for aria had grabbed his Hand and led him t o his made bed in the corner of the studio apartment. Aria then climbed onto his bed and moved up so she was laying sprawled out her head resting on the pillows. She preformed a come hither motion with her fingers, signaling to Ezra that he was to join her. Ezra didn't need to be told twice. He quickly discarded his black boxer briefs to reveal his thick pulsating erect cock. At the sight of Ezra's cock springing out of his boxer's aria grew even wetter to the point that her black lacy thong was soaked. Her need also grew, so she quickly discarded her bra and thong as Ezra joined her on the bed. He lied over aria, weight Resting on his elbows by her head. With that aria reached between them to grasp his cock. Ezra groaned loudly at the action and nearly lost his balance at the immense pleasure it created. Aria led Ezra's thick pulsating cock to her dripping wet pussy. He wasted no time before roughly pushing into her, causing them both to go moan at the feeling, aria for finally being filled, and Ezra for having his fat member pushed into his girlfriend's tight pussy. They both moaned and groaned as Ezra began to move within her. He thrust faster and faster within her increasingly gaining speed until he was full out pounding. When they came, it was in unison, just like they're first time. After coming down from they're high Ezra withdrew from aria and collapsed down on the bed. After regaining a good breathing rate, Ezra sat up, to fully appreciate his naked girlfriend. He was surprised to see that she had fallen asleep, a fact that made him slightly happy for two reasons. One was that he knew that aria had not been getting good sleep, and two because he knew that if she were awake she would cover her flawless body because of self conscience. He took in her pale perfect breasts, and her pink perky nipples. Her flat stomach, and her shaved pussy. Her slim thighs, and perfect feet. Finally he took in the favorite part of her, her face. The way her mouth curved into a smile, and her nostrils flared when she was angry, and the way she furrowed her brow when deep in thought. Finally he looked into her big brown eyes. They blinked once, twice before Ezra realized that she was watching him. He had a sheepish look on his face as he lied back down and turned so he was facing her on his side.

"Sorry for staring. You're just so very beautiful, sexy, and just plain hot."

"Like what you see?" asked aria.

At this Ezra laughed "like? I love it. I love you aria Montgomery."

Aria blushed and turned to her side so she was also facing him.

"As I love you Ezra Fitz. I don't give up my virginity to just anyone."

" Oh I know. And I love you for giving it to me. For trusting me with such a special part of you." said Ezra

"I would trust you with my life Ezra." At this aria closed her eyes and fell into deep sleep wrapped in Ezra's protective grasp. Ezra soon followed.


End file.
